Bodas de Diamante Negro
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Os Black se reunem para comemorar os 75 anos de casamento dos matriarcar da familia. Uma festa cheia de requinte, beleza, discuções e revelações. fic participante do V Challenge SB do fórum 3V. COMPLETA
1. Convite

_**Capítulo I **_

_**Convite**_

O dia seria de festa na grande casa de campo dos Black. E não era uma festa qualquer, deveria ser, simplesmente A FESTA. A maior, a mais badalada e mais perfeita festa que a sociedade bruxa da Inglaterra já presenciara. Afinal, os patriarcas da família Black estavam comemorando suas Bodas de Diamante. Setenta e cinco anos de união que lhe renderam dois filhos e cinco netos.

Pela idade (99 e 98 anos, respectivamente) o Sr. Órion e a Sra. Betelgeuse Black já deveriam ter bisnetos, é verdade, mas a julgar pelo difícil gênio característico da família, era natural que todos se casassem com a idade já avançada e demorassem mais tempo ainda para terem filhos.

-Você vai? – perguntou o amigo quando o jovem de 20 anos lhe mostrou o convite.

Sirius olhou para o suntuoso papel negro com desdém.

-Fazer o que lá, Pontas? Nem sei por que me enviaram esse convite. Que eu saiba não faço mais parte da família.

-Bom, sua avó gosta de você, lembra... Aquela sua prima não disse que ainda não contaram pra ela o que aconteceu?

-É... A Andie falou que a vovó não sabe que fugi de casa até hoje... Nenhum daqueles idiotas teve coragem de contar pra velha, pode? Bando de covardes.

Potter riu.

-Sinceramente, se eu tivesse uma avó, ou mãe, que me chicoteava quando eu derrubava algum vaso, também teria medo de dizer a ela que o seu neto predileto fugiu de casa.

-Mas diria...

Tiago pensou um pouco.

-É... Diria. Com certeza eu ia preferir as chicotadas a ficar inventando desculpas durante cinco anos. Mas sua família sempre foi mais criativa para mentiras, não é?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente.

Tiago detestava quando o amigo ficava daquele jeito, e isso só acontecia quando os Black estavam envolvidos. Por mais que ele quisesse não pertencer àquele mundo, volta e meia Sirius era sugado de volta aos problemas da família. Era como um Karma, dizia Lílian (a noiva de Tiago), um Karma que ele deveria enfrentar sempre que se pusesse a sua frente.

-Me mandaram o convite para manterem as aparências, tanto para a velha quanto para a sociedade. – concluiu – Imagina se algum jornal descobre que o primogênito dos Black não foi convidado? É muito mais fácil inventar uma desculpa para o meu não comparecimento. – ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos – Só que eu não pretendo deixar as coisas fáceis para eles dessa vez.

-Você não está pensando em...

-Ir a festa? Sim, é isso mesmo que eu estou pensando em fazer.

-E, pelo que eu te conheço você não está pensando em ir apenas curtir o momento e rever a família, não é?

Sirius o encarou com um sorriso cínico e diabólico.

-Claro que não. Vou para ter uma conversinha com a minha querida avozinha... Estou com saudades da Sra. Betelgeuse Black.

* * *

-Lógico que ele não vem. O palhaço não tem peito para enfrentar a todos nós sabe...

-Você adora subjugar o primo Sirius, Bella. Mas a verdade é que você sabe muito bem que ele é louco o suficiente para aparecer. – a loira cruzou os braços e arfou preocupada – Não deveríamos ter mandado convite nenhum. Isso é o que eu penso.

-Mas o que você pensa não conta, lembra Cisa?

A carruagem seguia tranqüila a caminho da mansão onde seria a festa. Tranqüila até demais. Por mais que alfinetasse as irmãs, Bellatrix não conseguia uma discussão que durasse mais de alguns minutos, e a viajem levaria pelo menos uma hora e meia.

Poderiam ir de pó de flu, ou mesmo de vassouras, qualquer uma das hipóteses seria bem mais rápida, mas, segundo o pai delas, não seria chique.

E naquela noite tudo deveria ser chique, perfeito.

Na verdade ela já havia identificado o que estava causando toda aquela monotonia. Sua irmã do meio, Andrômeda, não estava para conversas, seguia a viagem com o olhar perdido para a paisagem e, se Bellatrix não a conhecesse direito, diria que estava com um problema e dos grandes. Só que Andrômeda era a única delas que nunca tinha problemas.

-O que houve, Andie? – perguntou a certa altura.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde escuro incomuns demorou a encara-la, como se tivesse escutado sua frase vinda de muito longe.

-Como?

-O que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara?

-Que cara Bella?

-Essa cara de "o mundo acabou"...

Ela não se deu ao trabalho se quer de responder, apenas arfou cansada e voltou a olhar a paisagem.

Bellatrix e Narcisa se entreolharam surpresas, nunca viram Andrômeda se recusar a responder alguma insinuação ou implicância delas. Algo estava acontecendo, e algo muito grave.


	2. Chegada

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Chegada**_

-Pensei que não viria mais.

-Ora Rodolfus, é a boda de diamante dos meus avós, claro que eu vinha... Mesmo odiando aqueles dois velhos insuportáveis.

O jovem rapaz de porte alto riu enquanto dava a mão para a namorada se apoiar ao descer da carruagem.

Atrás dele outro jovem, loiro, fez o mesmo para que Narcisa pudesse sair e em seguida, o primo caçula, Régulos, se adiantou para dar a mão a Andrômeda. Tudo conforme os rígidos padrões de uma festa daquele porte exigia.

Eles seguiram em direção a escadaria iluminada, para serem oficialmente anunciados quando entrassem no salão principal. Mas um ruído estranho que destoava do som clássico de violinos os fez parar antes de alcançar o tapete vermelho.

-Por Merlin, eu não acredito... – sussurrou Narcisa – Ele veio.

Ela não foi à única a permanecer boquiaberta enquanto via a moto preta pousar na entrada destinada as carruagens.

Sirius desceu imponente, calças jeans e jaqueta de couro preta, destoando significamente do resto dos convidados. Jogou as chaves na mão de um dos mordomos e se dirigiu ao grupo parado a frente da escada com passos confiantes. Típico.

-Muito bem Régulos, pode deixar, eu assumo daqui. – disse pegando o braço de Andrômeda e sorrindo para a prima – Que caras são essas? Deixa-me adivinhar, acharam que eu não viria, não é?

-Você nunca vem. – disse Narcisa.

-Vocês não costumavam me convidar também.

-Só estávamos sendo educados, - disse Bellatrix com ar de desdém – não era pra você aceitar o convite.

Ele sorriu olhando-a de cima a baixo, de uma forma nem um pouco conveniente.

-Nossa Bella, você ta diferente, heim... A quanto tempo que não nos vemos? Dez anos?

-Cinco maravilhosos anos para ser mais exata... Quem me dera poder comemorar dez anos sem a sua presença.

-Cinco anos... Só? Mas você deu uma boa encorpada nesse tempo... Está mais... – ele sinalizou com a própria mão que o seio dela havia crescido, Andrômeda, ao seu lado segurou o riso enquanto a jovem Narcisa parecia horrorizada com tamanha grosseria.

-Retire agora o que disse rapaz.

Rodolfus saiu de trás de Bellatrix fazendo com que Sirius percebesse sua presença.

-E quem está pedindo?

-Lestrange. Rodolfus Lestrange... O namorado dela.

Ele encarou Bellatrix fingindo surpresa.

-Você arrumou um namorado Bellinha? Isso é incrível. Que espécie de idiota é você para atura-la, heim? Está encantado com o corpo, - curvou-se um pouco para olha-la novamente – que devo dizer melhorou muito é verdade... – voltou a encarar Lestrange – ou com a fortuna mesmo.

Rodolfus deu um passo agressivo em direção a Sirius e Bellatrix não se preocupou se quer em segurar o namorado. Na verdade estava pouco se lixando se iriam causar um escândalo bem na frente da festa de seus avós, queria era ver o primo sair com um olho roxo dali. Mas, infelizmente, Lestrange se importava com essas coisas.

-Quem é você? – rosnou, encarando Sirius com o rosto muito próximo ao dele.

-O delinqüente do primo delas. – era a voz do loiro que acompanhava Narcisa – Sirius Black.

-Malfoy! Você por aqui? Achei que já tinha se livrado da chata da Cisa... Mas pela aliança em sua mão vejo que só conseguiu se enrolar mais ainda nesses últimos anos, heim.

-Temos visões diferentes sobre casamento, meu caro Black.

-Com certeza. Alias, temos visões diferentes sobre quase tudo... Graças a Merlin.

Ele voltou a encarar Lestrange por um segundo, deu um riso debochado e voltou-se para Regulo que ainda o olhava atordoado.

-O que foi?

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Sirius? A mamãe vai te matar quando te ver.

-Ela teve a chance de me matar quando me pariu, Reg... Não pretendo dar o mole de deixa-la fazer isso agora.

Lucio Malfoy olhou para o alto da escadaria onde o cerimonial da festa parecia em polvorosa pela demora deles.

-Acho que estão nos esperando...

Rodolfus pegou o braço da namorada para se por a frente deles, como havia sido instruído a fazer pelo cerimonial da festa. Mas Sirius estendeu o braço os impedindo de passar.

-Sinto muito meu caro, mas pelo pouco que eu me lembre dos costumes da família, eu, como homem mais velho da minha geração, sou o primeiro a entrar. Com licença.

E passou a frente deles juntamente com Andrômeda que sorria feliz.

Narcisa e Bellatrix se entreolharam, o humor da irmã havia melhorada sensivelmente com a chegada inesperada de Sirius. Melhorado até demais.


	3. Sra Betelgeuse Black

**_Capítulo III_**

_**Sra. ****Betelgeuse ****Black**_

Andrômeda não conseguia conter a felicidade realmente. A presença de Sirius era como um sinal, um bom agouro que queria dizer provavelmente que tudo daria certo.

Subiram alguns degraus se distanciando dos outros, até que finalmente ele olhou para a prima sorridente.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui, Sirius.

-Feliz?

-Muito... Você não sabe como precisava te encontrar, primo, só você pode me ajudar agora.

Ele a olhou preocupado, ela não costumava pedir ajuda, como qualquer Black.

-O que aconteceu?

Faltavam só alguns degraus, não dava para ela enrolar.

-Estou grávida...

Sirius teve que engolir a exclamação pois uma das moças do cerimonial já estava ao lado deles perguntando a quem deveria anunciar.

-Senhor Sirius Black e Senhorita Andrômeda Black. Netos dos homenageados. – disse a prima, percebendo a incapacidade dele em responder aquela simples pergunta. Pelo visto o baque fora grande.

Entraram no salão calados, não daria para conversarem naquele momento. A hora era de espanto completo pela presença de Sirius. O chato foi que ele não pode sequer aproveitar as caras perplexas dos familiares, depois da bomba que Andrômeda jogara no seu colo, quem estava atordoado era ele próprio.

-Sirius! Sirius meu lindo! A quanto tempo...

Sra. Betelgeuse Black, a avó que mais parecia ter saído de uma história de terror do que um conto de fadas.

Um sorriso quase sem dentes, onde os poucos que restavam estavam podres. Um óculos que ampliava seus olhos vesgos umas duzentas vezes. Uma bengala que causava medo a qualquer um, mesmo sendo apoio de alguém aparentemente tão frágil. E, para completar, uma fama de sanguinária causar inveja a qualquer Hitler.

Felizmente ela ficara animadíssima com a presença do rapaz. Em contrapartida os olhares de seus pais e tios não pareciam nada satisfeitos, sem contar com o de seu avó Órion, que provavelmente estava achando que ele estava ali para pedir desculpas.

-Olá vovó... – disse tentando se desvencilhar dos apertões na bochecha – Eu não poderia deixar de vir... Eu... Precisava te contar uma coisa e...

-Depois querido, depois. Agora venha comigo, quero lhe apresentar a todas as minhas amigas caquéticas e mostrar como eu tenho o neto mais bonito de toda a Inglaterra... Mesmo se vestindo mal desse jeito... Mas tudo bem, resolvo isso em dois tempos.

A velha girou o cajado em que se apoiava e a roupa de Sirius mudou por completo, agora ele vestia um fraque do século XIX, de um tom nada agradável.

-Vovó... Verde limão não é uma das minhas cores prediletas, sabe. – disse impaciente.

-Ah... Ta bom. – girou o cajado novamente e o as roupas tomaram cores pretas e toes vinhos mais discretos, não era o estilo dele mas pelo menos tinha mais haver.

Ela começou a puxa-lo para longe quando parou novamente.

-Bella! Bella minha linda, venha comigo você também... – disse tirando-a dos braços de Rodolfus.

-Vovó, deixe-me apresentar meu namorado primeiro... – disse a morena de cabelos longos e escorridos, tentando ser polida.

-Não quero conhecer namorado nenhum menina. Quero matar minhas amigas de inveja com vocês dois... Vamos. Alias, vou apresentar vocês como se estivessem namorando. - Lestrange olhou com puro ódio para Sirius - Imagina a cara delas quando perceberem que nem seus bisnetos vão conseguir ser melhores que os meus! – e soltou uma estridente gargalhada sem deixar que qualquer um deles a contrariasse.

Os dois acabaram por seguir a Sra. Black sem reclamar, até por que sabiam muito bem que não adiantaria, ela sempre fazia o que queria.

Foi particularmente difícil se livrar da velha. Sirius já tinha perdido até a vontade de contar que ele havia fugido de casa e ninguém na família teve coragem de dizer a ela e, pior, que a estavam fazendo de idiota a cinco anos.

Até que uma valsa começou e a Sra. Black fez questão que os netos mais lindos do mundo fosse se divertir um pouco e dançassem juntos, é claro.

-Ah não... Eu não vou...

-Vamos adorar, vovó! – Sirius cortou Bellatrix antes que ela estragasse tudo – Faz tempo que não dançamos juntos, não é Belinha... – e a puxou para o meio dos outros casais Ficou louca é? A única chance que teremos de nos livrar dela até o jantar e você queria jogar pela janela?

-Servir de bonequinha de porcelana da Sra. Betelgeuse Black ou dançar uma valsa com você... Difícil escolha sabe...

-Deixe de frescura. Se nos embrenharmos no meio dos outros casais poderemos sumir da vista dela por um bom tempo. – ela teve que concordar – E pare de reclamar, você sempre gostou de dançar comigo.

-Eu? Da onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula? – respondeu com falso desdém, afinal de contas era verdade. Sirius era o único com quem ela conseguia dançar despreocupadamente, não sabia explicar, mas não tinha dificuldade nenhuma em deixar que ele a guiasse, coisa incomum com os outros pares que já tivera.

-Você lembra dessa música?

-Não, por que, deveria?

Claro que ela lembrava. Tiveram que ouvi-la exaustivamente até que aprendessem a dançar a primeira valsa que participariam frente a sociedade bruxa, nos 13 anos de Sirius. A musica era particularmente complicada em certo momento, foi quando o primo a girou de repente e riu gostoso ao perceber que ela o acompanhara.

-Lembra sim... Se não lembrasse não teria acertado esse passo nunca.

Bellatrix soltou um muxoxo, depois o encarou e acabou não resistindo as lembranças e deu o primeiro sorriso desde que Sirius aparecera.

-Você ainda era suportável naquela época.

-Você também era... Foi a última vez que aprontamos juntos, não foi?

Ela fez que sim.

-Plano "família viajante"... – disse saudosamente – lembro como se fosse hoje, jamais vou esquecer da cara da Tia Eleonora quando desaparecer após falar "Patagônia"...

-Foi uma bela idéia criar um pó de flu que funcionassem em contato com líquidos para joga-lo nos drinkes e vê-los desaparecendo sempre que falassem sobre algum lugar... Lembra como detestávamos aqueles papos de "pra onde fomos nas últimas férias"?

-É, lembro... Mas até hoje você não me contou como conseguiu desenvolver o pó.

-Levou um ano inteiro... Mas isso não vem mais ao caso. Faz tempo que não jogamos no mesmo time... Uma pena por que você era uma ótima comparsa.

-Lembra quando aprontávamos com a Cisa a Andie e o Reg...

-Somos os mais velhos... – disse ele rindo – tínhamos que ensina-los a lhe dar com as agruras do mundo...

-Faze-los cair do alto do penhasco não pode ser considerado "agruras do mundo", Sirius! – ela imitou a voz pomposa do pai dele, respondendo a desculpa que ele sempre dava quando finalmente eram pegos.

Ele deu de ombros, satisfeito.

-De qualquer forma, por conta disso o Reg aprendeu a desaparatar aos 10 anos de idade. Ele não podia reclamar. E você também não ficava atrás, a Andie e a Cisa também tiveram que aprender a nadar bem cedo nas correntezas do rio Tenebroso que passa aqui da casa de campo.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada ao lembrar, em particular, de Narcisa, que ficou mais irritada com o estado lamentável que ficara seu cabelo e vestido novo após o banho fora de hora do que com os litros de água que engoliu antes de conseguir sair do rio.

-É... Mas, como a Andrômeda mesmo diz, nada comparado a quando a gente se juntava... Formávamos uma bela dupla...

-Para muitas coisas. – Sirius tinha um olhar malicioso que ela conhecia tão bem – O seu namoradinho ta dando conta do recado?

-Está... Imagino que a Andie também.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Como?

-Não tente disfarçar Sirius, está na cara. Você e a Andie estão tendo um caso, não estão?

-Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou parecendo ofendido e Sirius não faria cara de ofendido caso fosse verdade, mesmo que quisesse esconder o fato.

Bella deu de ombros.

-O jeito que ela ficou alegre ao te ver. Ela passou a viajem inteira insuportavelmente quieta e foi só você aparecer para mudar a expressão.

-Não estamos tendo um caso, Bellatrix. A Andie só ficou feliz em me ver por que está com um problema e acha que eu posso ajuda-la... Mas sinceramente nem eu sei o que fazer.

BINGO! Havia realmente um problema, e Sirius sabia qual era. Logicamente não lhe diria nada, a não ser que...

-É... Eu também não soube o que dizer.

-Você não soube o que dizer? Pombas, Bella, você poderia dar uma ajuda bem melhor, não? Afinal passou por isso quando achou que estava grávida e...

-A Andrômeda está grávida!


	4. Idiota

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_Idiota_**

Sirius arregalou os olhos, depois se martirizou mentalmente, não acreditava que tinha caído naquele truque tão velho de "eu já sei da história".

-Grávida? Quem falou isso? – disse a soltando e dando os primeiros passos para trás.

-Você!

-Não falei nada disso... – precisava sair dali urgente.

-Você disse que ela deve estar sentindo o mesmo que eu senti quando eu achava que estava grávida de você... Não me enrole Sirius Black!

-Vovó querida! – berrou acenando para a velha que dançava com seu tio mais adiante, e se embrenhando rapidamente no meio dos outros casais para despista-la na seqüência, para despistar Bellatrix.

Demorou mais tempo do que queria até conseguir encontrar Andrômeda. Ela estava conversando mais a frente, fingindo prestar atenção no que Malfoy e Narcisa diziam.

-Andie, preciso falar com você... URGENTE!– disse pegando ela pela mão e a tirando da roda sem nem olhar na cara dos demais.

-O que houve?

-A Bella... Ela já sabe. – Andrômeda semi-abriu a boca – Ai caramba, desculpa Andie, ela me enrolou e eu acabei soltando.

Ela levou a mão ao queixo, piscou algumas vezes, pensativa.

-Bom, precisamos arrumar um jeito de mantê-la calada então. Alguma idéia?

Ele arfou com desgosto.

-Se eu soubesse fazer isso minha vida teria sido bem mais fácil.

-Podia seduzi-la! Heim, o que acha? Como antigamente... – disse ela afoita – Ela não vai se preocupar em falar alguma coisa se estiver com a boca ocupada te beijando...

-Ah sim, claro. ... Só temos um probleminha aqui, o namorado dela, lembra?

-O que tem aquele paquiderme?

-Nada, Andie... Só que ele É O namorado dela... O que significa que ELA ESTÁ namorando... O que provavelmente é um indicio de que ELA GOSTA dele e, completando a linha de raciocino: Não gosta de mim.

-Primeiro, garanto que mesmo que ela não gostasse você encontraria um meio de persuadi-la a não abrir aquela maldita boca e segundo: ela gosta de você sim, sempre gostou e sempre vai gostar... Só que nunca vai assumir isso.

Ele levou as mãos à cintura e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa. Riu amargamente ao se dar conta do quanto a prima estava errada sobre seu caso com Bellatrix. Era ela quem sempre o seduzira e não o inverso. E duvidava que conseguisse inverter os papeis agora.

-Não Andie, não é uma boa idéia.

-Pois então trate de arrumar uma ótima idéia antes que ela conte pra todo mundo, Sirius! Ela não pode abrir aquela boca... Não aqui!

Ela estava certa, se Bellatrix falasse algo naquele jantar, com toda a família (e o resto da sociedade bruxa) reunida...

-Seria ser um desastre.

-O que seria um desastre, meu irmão?

Sirius olhou para o fedelho que se aproximou sem pedir licença. Na verdade Régulos não era mais um fedelho, já tinha seus 17 anos e breve estaria se formando em Hogwarts, o último dos Black a concluir o colégio. Várias foram às vezes que ele quis saber o que o irmão caçula planejava fazer depois de se formar, mas nunca tivera oportunidade... E aquela também não era a melhor hora.

Como não houve resposta o rapaz repetiu a pergunta.

-O que seria um desastre pior do que a sua presença aqui, heim?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Não sei do que está reclamando, não aconteceu nada demais... Ainda. – e sorriu daquela forma que costumava amedrontar o irmão quando pequeno.

-Ainda não entendi o que pretende.

-Meu caro irmão. O dia que você conseguir acompanhar os meus pensamentos eu vou ficar realmente preocupado...

-Bom, seja o que for que está planejando aprontar chegou a hora, Sirius. O jantar vai ser servido em alguns minutos. – e se retirou.

Andrômeda o encarou antes de dar um suspiro.

-Não temos mais tempo.

-É, não... Ah não ser que... – havia uma possibilidade, se ele estivesse certo de uma coisa, mas precisava ter a confirmação primeiro – Vamos, precisamos acha-la antes de sentar para jantar.

Não foi tão difícil assim. Bellatrix ainda se encontrava no salão principal, como a maioria dos convidados, de mãos dadas com Lestrange e conversando com Narcisa e Lucio.

-Merlin queira que ela não tenha aberto a boca ainda. – sussurrou Andrômeda.

-Vá lá, distraia-os, preciso falar com ela sozinho... Diga que eu a estou esperando no lugar de sempre.

Andrômeda olhou para ele e sorriu maliciosamente.

-"Lugar de sempre" é? Vocês tinham até um "lugar de sempre"?

-Pare de me amolar e anda logo... E se ela disser que não vem, diga que quero tratar do NOSSO assunto. Ela vai entender.


	5. Segredo

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Segredo**_

-Lugar de sempre? – perguntou Bellatrix assim que Andrômeda conseguiu tira-la da roda em que estava para um lugar mais discreto – E qual seria o lugar de sempre?

Andie deu de ombros.

-Quando ele disse isso achei que você saberia. Costumavam ter tantos segredos juntos.

-E agora quem costuma dividir os segredinhos com ele é você, não é?

-Todo mundo precisa de alguém em quem possa confiar.

-Sirius não é de confiança, sua louca. Se fosse não nos teria virado as costas.

-Ele não nos virou as costas, Bellatrix. Não deram outra alternativa a ele...

Bella balançou a mão direita de um lado para o outro.

-Ta, ta, ta... Não vou discutir isso com você novamente. O que aquele cretino quer, heim? Se for para pedir que eu não fale nada sobre o seu segredinho, irmã, pode voltar lá e dizer que isso é um assunto de família, e vai ser devidamente tratado pela família quando chegar o momento... E, aproveite para lembre-o que ele não faz mais parte da família.

-Não acho que seja para falar de mim. Ele disse que queria falar sobre o assunto de vocês.

Bellatrix encarou a irmã, desconfiada.

-Como?

-Um assunto de vocês dois... – repetiu a outra dando de ombros – "_diga que quero tratar do NOSSO assunto. Ela vai entender_"... Foi isso que ele disse.

Pela não reação da irmã Andrômeda sabia que tinha acertado no ponto. Percepção que só fez ser confirmada pela saída repentina de Bellatrix do salão.

Ela levou mais tempo do que pretendia para chegar ao "lugar de sempre". Teve que se desvencilhar da avó novamente, com a promessa de que iria achar Sirius para leva-lo até a mesa de jantar.

Correu o último corredor que daria em uma escada de ferro estilo caracol. Desceu-a com cuidado para não tropeçar no próprio vestido e quando chegou ao seus destino era como se voltasse no tempo.

O jardim predileto da senhora Black, todo cultivado com flores e vegetação de cor escura, raríssimas. Um lugar mórbido e ao mesmo tempo atraente.

-Você demorou. – disse a voz grossa vinda da escuridão mais adiante. Ela não lembrava da voz dele ser tão forte.

-A velha me achou no meio do caminho. Tive problemas para me livrar dela. O que houve?

-Andrômeda não te deu o meu recado... – ele saiu das sombras lentamente – todo?

-Sim, deu. Mas eu não entendi... A muito tempo que não existe mais o nosso assunto.

-Então por que veio?

-Só queria entender... Pra que recorrer a artifícios tão baixos, heim? Só para proteger a Andrômeda. Se ela aprontou vai ter que pagar pelo que fez. Não foi isso que você sempre pregou?

-Ela vai ter problemas suficientes só para criar a criança, Bella. Se denunciá-la eles vão fazer como fizeram com você...

Ela cruzou os braços, incomodada.

Sirius se atreveu a dar novos passos em direção a ela.

-Você estava grávida mesmo, não estava? – sussurrou – Eles te obrigaram a tirar, não foi?

Ela o encarou parecendo abalada.

-Quantas vezes já repeti que não. Que eu apenas me enganei?

-Várias. Mas nenhuma delas me convenceu. – mesmo incerto se seria o momento de faze-lo, Sirius esticou um das mãos e alcançou os cabelos dela, afastando-os levemente do rosto alvo – Fale a verdade pra mim pelo menos uma vez, Bella.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Foi mais forte do que seu orgulho, simplesmente não conseguiu segurar. Estava se achando patética por estar deixando a emoção lhe dominar, tantos anos depois, mas foi inevitável.

Ela apertou fortemente as pálpebras, tentando acabar com o incomodo liquido... Mas só havia uma forma de faze-lo. Fez que sim com a cabeça, um movimento quase doloroso.

Sirius arfou pesado e instintivamente puxou a cabeça de Bellatrix para junto de seu peito.

-Eu sabia... Eu sabia... – murmurava – Por que não me contou Bella, por que...

-O que você poderia fazer? Nada.

-Poderíamos ter feito algo, juntos.

-Como o que? Fugir de casa

-É... Seria uma opção. – ela riu amargamente, ela fugindo de casa era realmente uma idéia ridícula – Pelo menos teríamos decidido o que fazer juntos. Como sempre fizemos antes.

Com muito custo ela o afastou.

-Esse assunto já foi decidido, Sirius. E não foi por nós.

-Mas o da Andrômeda ainda não.

Bellatrix limpou os últimos vestígios de lágrimas.

-Claro. Sabia que você ia defende-la... Me fez lembrar de tudo isso só para defende-la, não foi?

-Fiz você lembrar para entender o que pode acontecer com ela caso conte aos seus pais. Droga Bellatrix! Você sabe muito bem o que foi, melhor que eu... Melhor do que qualquer pessoa você sabe o que a Andrômeda vai passar caso abra a sua boca.

-Males são necessários.

-É, são... Mas sua irmã tem direito a decidir sozinha!

Ela arfou cansada.

-Não é bem assim... Nosso nome está em jogo aqui...

Sirius perdeu a paciência.

-Pro Diabo com o nome Bellatrix! Você já deixou que eles matassem o meu filho por conta disso! Não se atreva a fazer isso com a sua irmã também!

Ela o olhou surpresa, depois sorriu cinicamente.

-Não sei por que você teima em usar esse tom comigo, sabe muito bem que sempre que faz isso me da vontade de fazer o inverso do que diz.

-Bellatrix... Por favor...

-Ta, Sirius! Eu... Eu vou pensar, ok. Somente isso, vou pensar na possibilidade de não dizer nada. É o máximo que eu posso te prometer.

E virou-se para subir a escada deixando Sirius a imaginar se aquilo era o suficiente, afinal Bellatrix nunca fora de cumprir suas promessas, e ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém.


	6. O Jantar

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_O Jantar_**

-Sirius, meu lindo! – gritou a avó em uma das mesas dispostas na enorme sala, assim que apareceu – Por que demorou tanto, quero que sente aqui, ao meu lado.

Por algum daqueles acasos inconseqüentes do destino, a cadeira vazia ao lado da Sra. Black era justamente a que tinha Bellatrix sentada do outro lado.

Acabou obedecendo, mesmo com o bufar irritado do Sr. Órion.

E ele ainda se sentia no direito de se irritar com a sua presença. Velho cretino! Provavelmente fora dele a ordem de mandar a neta tirar o filho bastardo, sem se importar nem com a criança, muito menos com ele, o pai.

Se para a Sra. Black ter os dois mais perfeitos netos casados era um sonho dourado, não era para o resto da família. Pior, chegava a ser um pesadelo imaginar Sirius e Bellatrix juntos, subjugando seus pais e irmãos, como certamente o fariam.

E o velho Órion tinha suas tendências hierárquicas, não queria sequer imaginar que ele, Sirius, acabasse por se tornar herdeiro maior de tudo que os Black possuíam. Por que ele sim, ao contrario da esposa, sempre soube ver uma pessoa como ela realmente era, e nunca gostara do que via em Sirius.

-Então... O que anda fazendo, meu querido?

A pergunta da avó o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Bom... – ele olhou em volta, a tensão no rosto do resto da família fez com que a adrenalina liberada durante uma boa briga entrasse com tudo na sua corrente sangüínea – Papai e mamãe não te disseram?

Como foi maravilhoso ver o olhar de puro ódio que a mãe lhe lançara.

-Ah... Eles falam, falam e não me explicam nada. Tive que ameaçar cortar-lhes as línguas caso você não aparecesse hoje, e pelo visto deu certo, não foi...

Ele encarou os pais.

-É... Foi... Embora eles não tenham se esforçado nada para que eu viesse.

O pai fez sinal que o estrangularia, mas parou assim que a mãe o encarou.

-Não? E eu posso saber por que?

O silencio pareceu tomar conta da mesa em que estavam.

-Acho que é por que o tio e a tia já havia se cansado de tentar fazer com que Sirius largasse seus afazeres e comparecesse a uma de nossas reuniões, vovó. – disse Bellatrix – Não sei se você sabe, mas ele esta... Trabalhando.

-Trabalhando? Isso é verdade? – a avó olhou severamente.

Bom, lógico que era verdade, como ela achava que ele iria se sustentar sem trabalho e...

-Você é um BLACK, Sirius! – gritou a velha com a voz estridente, chamando a atenção das outras mesas – Um Black não precisa trabalhar. Não TEM que trabalhar... Chega a ser um insulto...

-Vovó... Eu... – ele bem que tentou corta-la, mas logo após puxar mais um pouco de ar a Sra. Betelgeuse continuou a berrar com toda a força.

-Um insulto, isso sim! Um insulto aos seus antepassados que tanto fizeram para estarmos onde estamos!

-Bom, não é a primeira vez que o seu predileto insulta nossos antepassados. – disse Narcisa, mais adiante.

-Ele acabou entrando para a Grifinória, não foi... – completou Régulos.

-É... E você passou a mão na cabeça dele naquela época Bel... – disse o Sr. Órion com a voz estrondosa que Sirius não ouvia a tanto tempo – Veja só no que deu.

-E no que exatamente "deu", meu avô? Diga. Fale pra ela de uma vez o que o netinho predileto virou.

-Foi por isso que veio, não foi, seu moleque? – rosnou o tio em outro ponto da mesa.

-Pode apostar que sim. Se vocês não tem coragem de dizer a ela que eu sai de casa, eu tenho!

-Você o que? – ela pegou o cajado que usava para caminhar e começou a bater no neto, arrancando risos dos demais – Como você pode sair de casa, seu desmiolado! Louco! Sabem quantos bruxos queriam estar nos seu lugar?

Todas as mesas olhavam a cena apreensiva embora os integrantes do espetáculo não parecessem incomodados com aquilo.

-É o que eu sempre disse pra ele... – murmurava Narcisa para Malfoy.

-Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber o que é ser um Black! Um sangue puro! Um...

Sirius segurou a bengala no ar, a impedindo de bater-lhe novamente.

-Um preconceituoso insuportável e convencido que não consegue ver nada além de brasões! Isso é ser um Black sua velha nojenta!

-Mais respeito com a sua avó!

-Avó? Achei que ela não era mais minha avó já que eu não sou mais seu filho! Você queimou meu nome naquela tapeçaria, não queimou?

-Pois ele fez muito bem seu traidor do próprio sangue! – gritou a mãe – pessoas como você tem que viver com aquele bando de seres insignificantes que você chama de amigos, um bando de sangue-ruins, sem nome, sem procedência!

-Me desculpe se eu consigo ver mais nas pessoas do que simplesmente um nome ou uma procedência.


	7. Excomungados

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Excomungados**_

-Você não sabe o que fala, menino... – disse a avó – A procedência é tudo.

-Bom... Parece que ela não adiantou muito comigo, não foi? E nem com o meu filho por que mesmo sendo um Black legitimo vocês fizeram com que a Bella tirasse ele! Não foi?

Houve um silencio estarrecedor por toda a enorme sala de jantar, aquele era um dos segredos intocáveis dos Black, jamais dito, jamais mencionado, jamais comentado. Não era algo para ser aberto na frente de toda a comunidade bruxa e, logicamente, não foi algo que Bellatrix gostara de ouvir em alto e bom som. Mas Sirius soltara no calor da discussão e não ia voltar atrás agora.

-Por que voltou, seu moleque? – perguntou o Sr. Órion, com raiva demais no olhar para encara-lo – Por que veio nos infernizar?

Foi! Foi para inferniza-los sim. Vocês sempre fizeram da minha vida um inferno mesmo, o que custa me darem um dia em retribuição.

Bellatrix o encarou severamente, a raiva faiscando pelas pupilas negras.

-É de inferno que estamos falando, primo? Vamos ver quem consegue fazer mais inferno na vida de quem aqui...

-Bella! – gritou Andie do outro lado.

-Não se trata disso, Bella. Eu só queria que uma vez na vida eles dissessem a verdade! Quem são de verdade...

-Já que não gosta de mentiras por que fica encobrindo a gravidez dos outros, então!

-Que gravidez?

Não importava da onde viera a pergunta, o que importava mesmo era o dedo de Bellatrix sendo apontado para a irmã do meio, sem um pingo de remorso.

-Você não tinha esse direito... – murmurou a outra quando ela a encarou – Não tinha, Bella!

-Satisfeita? – perguntou Sirius vendo a prima do meio sair correndo da mesa – Conseguiu o que queria não foi Bellatrix, ferrou com a vida de alguém... Tinha me esquecido que esse era o seu passatempo predileto.

-Nosso passatempo querido... Nosso. Por que, por mais que você não queira, temos o mesmo sangue... Somos iguais...

Sirius saiu da mesa sem mais uma palavra. Não havia mais nada o que dizer ou fazer ali, a não ser...

Ele a encontrou na escadaria da frente, sentada no último degrau. Sentou ao seu lado quieto, até que tomou coragem.

-Desculpa... Tudo que aconteceu lá dentro... A culpa foi minha.

Andrômeda deu de ombros levemente.

-Tudo bem, eles iam descobrir uma hora mesmo.

-Bom... Temos outra coisa pra resolver aqui, bem mais importante... – passou a mão na barriga dela e sorriu – É do Ted, presumo. – Andie fez que sim – E o que pretende fazer?

-Não sei...

-Bom, vai ter que pensar em algo rápido, não vai conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo.

-Preciso falar com ele primeiro. Mas não tive como ainda, descobri essa manhã e com os preparativos para a festa não houve como eu escapar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Ficaram em silencio mais algum tempo.

-É verdade o que disse lá dentro? Que eles mandaram a Bella tirar um filho seu? – Sirius fez que sim – Bom, então não há mais nada o que fazer aqui. – disse se levantando.

-Como assim?

-Não vou ficar aqui para que eles me façam perder meu bebê, Sirius. Sei muito bem que se eu não aceitar por bem eles vão fazer com que isso aconteça. Então acho que está na minha hora de partir, também... Será que você pode me levar embora?

-Claro que posso. Tem para onde ir?

-Não, mas eu me viro.

Se vira coisa nenhuma. Vai ficar lá em casa e pronto. Sou seu primo, lembra?

Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

-Imaginei que diria isso... Sempre soube que podia contar com você. É bom saber que pelo menos alguém entre os Black sabe o real significado da palavra "familia".

**FIM**


End file.
